Monsters in Plain Sight
by Maddy Eaton
Summary: When Peter sees Tris is ahead of him in ranking, what will he do. When Tris goes missing, What will Tobias do?
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"Monster's in Plain Sight/p  
>blockquote<br>p style="text-align: center;"strongTris POV:Finally, my initiation is over.I see my name in the top slot. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tobias. He looks happy. Then I feel two arms wrap around me. At first I think it's Tobias, then I see him talking to Zeke. I turn around and see Uriah with a huge grin plasterd to his face. He gives me a big bear hug and says,"Congrats." " Thanks" I say. I waltch as Uriah goes over to his Dauntless Born friends. I go over to christina to tell her I'm going to see Tori. At first she gives me a strange look, then nods. I get out of the Pit, and as I'm passing the Chasm, I hear footsteps approching behind me. Then all of a sudden I feel a pain in my head, then everything goes black. /strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>blockquote  
>p style="text-align: center;"Peter POV:When I see the scoreboard, expecting to see my name. I see the names start to pop up. I look up and see the Stiff"s name. I look over at her, she is saying something to Christina. Christina gives her a wierd look them nods. I watch as she walks out of the Pit. Nows my chance. I get up and follow her out the door. As she is passing the Chasm I grab my gun and slam the butt of it in to her skull. I watch as she falls to the ground. I pick up her limp body and take her to the bottom of the Chasm.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Tris POV: I wake up to a pounding in my head. Where am I? I realize that I am tied to a chair. Then I hear footstes. What is going on? Then I see him. Peter. p 


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

Why am I here? Where is here? So many questions run through my head. I'm brought out of my thoughts by asmack to my left cheek. My head snaps to the side. I groan. When I look back at him,he has a grin on his face. "What do you want,Peter?" I ask. His grin turns into a scowl"I want to know how you got first in Initiation." He says. I just shrug my shoulders. Before I know it, his fist connects with my stomach. "We can do this the hard ay, or the easy way." He says."Why do you want to know so badly?" I ask. His face turns he mad or is he embarresed/ I ask myself. I see him bring the butt of his gunto my head, but before everything goes black, I see him. Marcus.

Tori POV

I'm talking with Bud, when a group of Tris's friends come in. But the strange thing is that Zeke and...Four are with them. "Hey guys, want tattoos?" I ask. "Sorry, not today" Says Christina. "Can you tell Tris that we are here?" Will says. :Um, Tris isn't here" I say. "She said she was coming to see you" Christina says. "She has not been here all day actually." They all look worried, even everyone starts talking at the same time. Then Four shouts " Enough! We have to find Tris."

Four POV

Where is she? I look at Zeke and say, "We have to find her." I say. "It could be nothing." He says. "But it could be something." I say right back. "I agree. says Christina. "Me too." Says Uriah. Soon enough everyone agrees. "Wait!" Uriah yells. He runs out of the room and 5 minutes later he comes in with 3 girls. " Ok this is Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn" Uriah says." And why exactly did you bring them here?" I ask. "They might be able to help." Uriah says. Fine, lets go find Tris.000000ooo


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POv

When I wake up, I see the two people I hate most in this world. Peter and Marcus. "Well look who is finally awake." Peter says. "Why is are you here, Marcus?" "You took my son away from me." Marcus says. "I didn't make him choose Daunless." I say casually say. Marcus nods to Peter who comes over and unties me from the chair. Before I can even try to get away,he locks my hands to a wall. The next thing I know Peter is ripping my shirt off. I was about to ask what he was doing, biut then I feel a searing pain in my back. I scream out in pain. Peter comes over with a roll of duct tape, and puts some over my mouth. I look over my shoulder and see Marcus with his belt in hand. So that is what he is doing to me. Whipping. How did Tobias survive this for 16 years?All of a sudden the belt stops hitting my back, but the pain doesn't go away. Peter comes over and rips the tape off my mouth. He hurries up and unchains me from the wall. And again before I can even try to get away I am tied to the chair again."You know people will get worried if I don't show up tomorrow for the Job Choosing Ceremony." I say. "Don't worry, we have already thought og that." Marcus says. "Where are you taking me?" I ask. "Lets just say, you might see your parents." Marcus says. I have so many thoughts running through my head, but the one that sticks out the most. We ae going to Abnegation.

Four POV We walk out og the parlor, and head to the Cafeteria to make a we sit down, I notice Peter is not sitting anywhere. Right when I'm about to say something,I see him. Marcus.

**Sorry about not updating. I have been busy with school. I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review. And I will take suggestions, if you want something to be in this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Four POV

Why is he here? He spots me, then starts walking over to me. Oh no. I get up and start walking twards my apartment. He is following me, good. I get to my apartment and leave the door open so he can come in.I hear him come in and say"What do you want,Marcus? I ask."That is no way to speak to your father Tobias." He says. "Well, you are not,were not, and never will be my father.""Fine, then I guess you will never find out where or what happend to your little girlfriend." He says. I'm about to yell when he backs out the door and slams the door.I don't feel like going after him right now, so I go to the Living room. I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands. While I am sitting there, all of a sudden my tv turns on. Then I see her slumped againts the . She takes a sharp intake of breath, then she slowly wakes up.

Tris POV

I wake up to bright I see a red light. A camera light. Then I see the camera.I hear a door open, and I see them. Peter and Marcus. "What do you want with me?" I ask. "Shut up!" Peter snaps. So I do not wanting to get on eathier one of their bad sides. Peter comes over to me and yanks me so I am standing up. I scream. My back still really then thows me on the ound in front of Marcus. He then starts kicking my. In the stomach, in the arms, in the legs, everywhere. Then Peter comes over and starts to help Marcus. Afterabout 5 minutes of that, they finally left. I look right at the camera and say"If anyone can see me,please help." I feel a tear slide down my I look around the room, then I notice something. All the walls are I look back at the camera and say"I am in Abnegation."

Tobias POV

I watch as Marcus and Peter kick Tris over and over. After awhile they stop and leave the then looks at the camera and says,"If anyone can see me,please help. I see as a tear slips down her looks so she looks around the room. Then she looks at the camera again and says,"I am in Abnegation."

I go to my room and get my phone to call Zeke. He answers on the second ring."Hello?" He says. "Zeke,I need you to come to my house,now!" "Ok,ok!." He says," Don't forget to bring everyone else." I say."Fine." He I hang up.

I am sitting impatiently, waiting for Zeke to get here. Then I here a knock at the door. I get off the couch as fast as In can and run to the anyone has a chance to say anything I say"Get in, now." They all listen. They go into the living room and find a place to sit."Why did you want us over here so fast?" Asks Will. "Because, I know where Tris is." I say."WHAT!" Christina yells. "WHERE IS SHE!"" If you will be quiet, I will show you." "What do you mean show us?" Uriah asks. I go over to the coffee table and grab the remote. When I press the power button I hear gasps. Tris is laying there on her side crying."Where is she, Four?" Christina asks."Abnegation."I answer back."We need to save her." Marlene says."Don't worry, we are going to get her back." I say."How?" Will asks."I know where she is." "Where is she?" Uriah asks. "Abnegation.

Tris POV

After I say that I am in Abnegation, I start sobbing. I lay on my stomach and cry. I cry because I am in pain, I cry because I miss my friends, I cry because I miss awhile of crying, I hear the door open. Marcus steps in the I see what he has in his hands. A looks at me, and I know what he is saying. Take my shirt off. So I take it my shirt is off, I turn around. Then I feel the pain of the belt. I scream."Shut up!" He says. So I do. Which is really about the 20th whip, i black out. The last thing I hear is...Tobias?


End file.
